Living in a Fantasy
by GhostlyWonder
Summary: Evan Fong. The Evan Fong. If there was ever a time to freak out, now was the time. What were the odds that a girl like her would ever met him. Except she really didn't. Not yet anyways. Not in the real world. * * Accompany Savannah in this short story as she enters the gaming world and meets her favorite youtuber, VanossGaming.


~*!*~

Perhaps it was something about the way she sat in the chair that was hurting her back. Or maybe it was the barking of Ruby, her three year old Pembroke Corgi, that was just driving her insane. Perhaps it really was all that and the fact her computer wasn't loading.

Savannah sighed as she sat up in her chair and rubbed her temples. "Of all days computer, today it not one of them."

It had been two hours since she clicked on the Grand Theft Auto V button on her desktop. Two whole hours she sat there waiting to enter a lobby. Two whole hours.

More barking echoed down the hall into her room. Savannah stood up, sending her chair rolling back as she did. "Why did I think four dogs was such a fantastic idea?" she asked herself as she made her way down the hall " Why on Earth did I have to be the one crazy about dogs..." Savannah stopped at a door and opened it.

Four dogs came rushing out of the room, tails wagging with excitement to see their owner. Ruby continued barking as she dodged the two labs that ran around the house.

"Ridiculous animals." muttered Savannah as they followed her to the back door. "Pay loads of money to put them through obedience school just to get this."

She unlocked the sliding glass door and pushed it open. All four dogs ran past her as they made their way onto the patio and sat impatiently at the screen door. Savannah couldn't deny how ridiculously funny the lot looked when they sat there, tails wagging, heads turning from Savannah to the door. Mason, Savannah's two year old black lab, let out a little yelp.

"Impatient mutt." she told him as she unlocked the screen door and let them run wild into her large backyard. "Even while you sit and wait for birds you're impatient. Oh well, y'all are all out now." she continued as she stretched "Time to go see if GTA loaded yet."

As she made her way back into the house and down the hall she noticed shouting coming from her room.

"Hmm, sounds oddly familiar." she told herself "Kind of like... no it can't be."

"Who's Hashtag Bryson?" she heard a voice say.

 _Shit!_ Savannah quickly grabbed her head set to respond back. "Yo!"

 _Yo? Really couldn't think of anything else, Savannah?_

"How'd you get in here?" another voice Savannah recognized as her favorite YouTuber of all time, VanossGaming.

Savannah wondered the same thing. How did she managed to get into their lobby? They almost always played in closed lobbies to avoid crazy fans like herself. "Honestly, I don't even know. I just got back to my computer. I'll go, I know y'all are probably doing your thing." she smiled suddenly seizing the opportunity "But first, can I just let y'all know how awesome y'all are? Huge fan and this moment has, honest to God, made my life." she couldn't stop at this point. "I love y'alls videos and would watch them daily if I could. Keep up the awesome work."

"Thanks man, we appreciate that." said Vanoss. Savannah felt her heart skip a beat. _Wait, did he just say man?_ Savannah smacked herself in the head. _Of course he did, stupid. Hashtag Bryson, male voice. Duh! How can you be so stupid?_

She hadn't heard the rest of what they had said since she was replaying everything she had said in her head. She was totally fangirling only to realize she sounded more like she was fanboying.

"Well I won't bother y'all any longer." she started "I'm let y'all do your thing. It was an honor to -"

"Dude, you can stay and hang out with us. It's cool." Savannah freaked. H2O Delirious just spoke to her.

"Y'all sure?" She asked

"Yeah it's totally fine" Vanoss responded.

Savannah tried her hardest not to flip. Seriously, the VanossGaming was speaking to her... well they assumed she was a guy, but that's besides the point!

Hours had passed after Savannah had started playing with the guys. She had completely forgotten about her dogs outside and had a pretty good idea that tomorrow morning she'd find some really large holes in her yard. Hey, what were hunting dogs for?

Savannah chuckled, "Does it matter what they do? I just had the most epic day ever!" she said to herself while she stretched in her chair.

It was true, it had been one heck of a day for Savannah. She even exchanged numbers with some of the guys after they added her to their friends.

"I suppose I should go let in the pack."

She got up from her chair and walked down the dark hallway feeling for the switch. Once she had found it, she flipped on the switch and made her way to the kitchen. Another light turned on.

Savannah made her way to the sliding glass door and peaked out. No holes. Not a single thing wrong with her yard.

"Hmm, not like them." She said as she pushed open the door and walked on to the patio.

By the screen door laid Ruby sound asleep on her side. Nothing unusual about that. Ruby didn't much like the dirt and she always preferred laying on the concrete if she had nowhere else to lay.

Further out Savannah spotted Mason and Dixie cuddled up together under a tree. Sadie on the other hand was up the tree.

"Lets go" Savannah shouted waking all four dogs.

 _ **Skipping a few months.**_

 _ **I know, but this is a short story and there is no sense in explaining pointless stuff.**_

"Seriously Evan? As if." Savannah laughed as she scrolled through her phone to look at the text Evan had sent her. "Wait, what is that?" she looked closer at the screen to examine further.

Months had passed since Savannah met her new crew. She was truthfully happy that they had accepted her and even encouraged her to make her own YouTube channel that now had two million subscribers.

For a long while she had kept her face and identity secret from both the crew and the viewers.

However when she reached one million subscribers, she felt it was due time.

Savannah never truly imagine their reactions or the reactions she got from the boys when they found out their best bro was actually a girl. She had even posted a video that she made of the best reactions and then explained why she kept this charade up for so long.

It was simple. Some guys feel threatened by gamer girls or aren't mature enough to even handle them. They assume that because a girl is playing an action game that they suck so they immediately try to kill them or harass them.

She didn't want that so she created the gamer tag Hashtag Bryson. Bryson was her last name so it came naturally to her.

"Why is this even a thing?" she asked Evan as she placed her phone down and looked at her computer screen.

"I don't know" he responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

The two had been on Skype for two hours talking about their day and exchanging funny pictures. Well in Evan's case, it was horrible funny pictures.

"So have you bought your ticket yet?" she asked changing the subject. He nodded his head while staring at his phone. _Typical Evan_ she thought. "Well good. I'm looking forward to finally meeting you. I just wish the other guys could come too."

He put down his phone and looked up at Savannah, "I know, Sav." she smiled at him. Just the way he said her nickname made her feel warm inside. "What about Delirious, did he say he was coming?"

"No, unfortunately not. I still have yet to see his face." she crossed her arms and huffed. Evan chuckled and picked up his phone. He had been on it a lot during their Skype calls she noticed. "Evan?"

He looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Savannah froze. Perhaps it was best she kept it to herself for now. "Never mind." she told him as she waved her hand as if she was waving away the idea itself.

 _Don't be stupid, Savannah. Don't make things awkward. It's bad enough he is coming here alone. Don't make him feel uncomfortable too._

 _ **And with that, I leave you with the first half of Savy's story.**_

 _ **Just to be clear, this is my first time writing in years! I mean years!**_

 _ **The last time I wrote a story and completed it, I was fifteen. I'm twenty-one now.**_

 _ **Anyways, leave some feedback on what y'all think. Seriously, I need it.**_

 _ **Also, if it seems a little rushed at the end, that's because it is. I was getting tired of writing this.**_

 _ **Mkay enough rambling, enjoy y'all ^_^**_


End file.
